fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagara Clan
The Sagara Clan was once well known for its members honing a unique ability to conjure and channel electricity through their bodies.This special kekkei genkai would later be discovered and become known as Anthropological Wattage. And it was because of that gift that the Sagaras have become primarily known for their special swords and weaponry. For over two centuries, their special brand of swords that were specifically catered to the warriors and ninja specializing in the mystics would become their original claim to fame and fortune. However, because of vast changes in lifestyle and associations, they have since gained notoriety for worming themselves into the world of politics almost entirely through marriage and nepotism. Because of this and other factors, this special gene has almost completely recessed in its newest two generations.Thus waning the weight of their reputation, and ultimately, their wealth and influence. History The Sagara lineage dates back for at least a couple centuries and they were initially known for their talented contributions in sword making. During times of war, Sagara blades had become famous on the battlefield for being able to cut through bone and flesh in single swings despite being made from second rate steel. The unusual tradition that was first used in making weapons had only been passed down to the newer generations verbally to uphold the secrecy of their patent, but much to everyone's chagrin the competition would not be the key to their business's undoing. Unfortunately, due to miscommunication, failure to document crucial information and other indiscretions, the Sagara's domination in the sword industry would only last for a short 90 years. In the time of the growing family's declining wealth, the Sagara men began branching out to dabble in the ninjaic arts. At first, doing so was a means of putting their newly made merchandise into practice, but as the quality of their swords decreased, their competence in the ninja field was expanding and became one of the first families for hire in those times as both ninja and yojimbo. Of the first men to switch from forging to hired muscle was then patriarch Matsuo Sagara. His talent for both swordmaking and working as a hired sword had remained consistently good over the years, but unbeknownst to his peers, he honed a strange ability to electrocute anything on anyone he touched if he so wished it. This would not be brought to anyone's attention until Matsuo was nearing his deathbed many years later. In his final days, he had revealed that the reason for their successes in forging had come from the family men's gift in controlling electricity produced in their touch, while their more recent failures were because many of their sons had been born without this strange power. Following Matsuo's death, the next generation of children (his great grandchildren/nieces/nephews) were more fortunate in inheriting the fledgling gift of thunderous touch. By now the family had become fully immersed and publically vested as ninja for hire. The years would pass and the Sagara name had been restored both in wealth and reputation. Still, their reign as a prominent ninja clan would span for an even shorter time than that with sword forging. After perhaps 70 years, the Sagaras would forgo yet another family-wide career change, but this time it was by choice. The first change had occurred when an arranged marriage had taken one of the family's few female ninja with the gift out the field. From there, marrying into wealth rather earning it had gained traction, and with much of the moderately sized family branching off and going into many directions that went the way of politics, the Sagara family gradually removed itself from ninja society. While "the gift" has become less and less likely to appear in the later generations, the likelihood has become mostly as arbitrary in appearing in someone as being born left handed. To date, only one in forty men have a chance in attaining anthropological wattage as opposed to the 40% chance it had been 100 years prior. Abilities It is unknown as to when and how anthropological wattage wormed its way into Sagara bones, but the first family member to have made note of it was Kamui Sagara of the second generation who had a history of pointedly shocking anyone who made any sort of physical contact with him. Starting from him until now, there have been 28 highly notable cases of the gift but with numerous obscured others that worked in the forgeries. While all members have chosen to utilize their personal lightning in different ways, there have been three consistent characteristics of the gift. The lightning always first manifests in a bout of high emotional stress or in an extreme fit of anger at a young age. The second is that affected parties experience a giant spike in energy and electric effectiveness when exercising electrically sensitive behavior doing things that cause static electricity. And the third is that while some are born with body-wide manifestations, others will only have electricity present in the skeleton from the waist up, waist down, or sometimes secluded to very specific locations. Characteristics Over the nine generations of recorded cases in having this bloodline trait, there have since been discoveries of certain traits that appear in the more remarkable hosts that are both concrete in occurrence and implied in particular events. Unconditional Traits: * The gift only manifests in children born to sons of the Sagara family. Women of the family that marries out of the Sagara name have never borne children with any trace of the gift, even if they themselves carry the gene. * Having the gene avails the host to at least a doubled amount of chakra compared to that of a normal person/ninja. * The amount of excess chakra that is first allotted will depend entirely on how much of electricity saturates the skeleton. People who are born with a full body saturation will naturally start off with more chakra than with a person who only has the gene contained in their lower body. However, that is not to say with the proper training and refinement that that same person with a lower body saturation cannot grow to harvest more chakra than someone with a full body saturation that does not train as much, or at all. * The electric gene is directly connected to mentality and lifestyle. Meaning that a very physically active and well-nourished routine will benefit the user's electric state while a poor diet and laziness will dilute electric effectiveness and control. * Emotions and psychological balance play a large role in the electric volatility. The electricity is at its most powerful and cutting in extreme anger and fear but other emotions like despair, confusion, and apathy will make its effectiveness weaker. * When in active use, the host will exude similar sensitivity to electricity and its adjacent outside stimuli. magnetics, conductive metals, water, static Conversely, when not in use, the electricity behaves like the normal kind present in any human body, regardless of saturation. * Over-exertion of the body and or electricity will result in physical and or mental harm to the body that can be long term if care is not taken. * With proper training, exercise of procedures and control, the electric energy can be converted and or redirected in practically any way the user sees fit. shocking, magnetism, cutting, weight, heat * Even in the most extreme cases of laziness, misuse and inactivity, there will always be electricity present in the user's body, albeit quite weak. * Foreign electricity can be absorbed for permanent use and storage, as well as be manipulated externally, but contact must be made. Implied Partial-body Circumstances: * People born with partial body electrical presence will usually have a higher saturation of frequency in their targeted areas than someone with a full body of even distribution. * Chakra and electric control are more manageable and come more naturally to those who have defined areas of the gene. * The initial area that in which electricity resides can be expanded further with training. Approved by (Where I put my approval hehexd)